The invention relates to a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle, comprising an internal combustion engine and a power electronic unit for controlling an electric machine.
Power electronic units which are used in vehicles, in particular for controlling electric machines, are frequently subjected to strong vibrations and to the generation of a large amount of heat. In order to permit the power electronic unit to be attached in the motor vehicle in a vibration-free fashion, heavy mounting structures in the form of die-cast components which are of complex construction and expensive are usually used.
It is the object of the invention to provide a drive arrangement for a motor vehicle, comprising an internal combustion engine and a power electronic unit for controlling an electric machine which is distinguished by a compact design and low weight.